


Soul Food

by AceLucky



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Food, Food Play, Lack of Sleep, Near Kisses, Picnics, Teasing, midnight snacks, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Basically neither of them can sleep, they’re both wandering round the gardens trying to tire themselves out. Eries hasn’t eaten so they end up having some food brought out to them, Gaddes joins her for food - it gets a little fluffy and awkward. Gaddes is basically a goofball/me with food and I love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another companion piece set after 'Graveside' hope you enjoy!

Sleep never came easy to him anymore, he tried to recall what it was like when it did, but that was such a distant memory it didn’t even feel real. Walking usually tired him out, though thinking was what kept him awake and when there was no one else around, this own thoughts were all he had to contend with. Gaddes felt constantly in a battle with himself, it had been more simple when there was a war on, when he had orders and little time to think of anything else, but soon he would be in charge. He thought of Eries mostly, of the moment they had shared in the graveyard and the few other moments that he treasured.

The gardens were empty, hardly surprising considering the time of night. There were guards around as always but Gaddes went unnoticed, known in Palas, there was nothing extraordinary about him walking round late at night. 

He hoisted himself up onto a wall to overlook the harbour, the moonlight so bright he could see everything from the small fishing vessels to the trees and stalls. He wondered how Allen was getting on with Celena, she seemed happy, at least there were moments were she seemed happy. But other moments where it was as if she were looking right through them into something none of them could see. For all his love for her, Allen wasn’t the best at speaking to his sister, so Gaddes and Eries had attempted to bridge the gap.

“You can’t sleep either I see?” Eries spoke quietly so as to not alert the guards.

Gaddes spun round and nearly fell off the wall, “Eries, I’m sorry didn’ see you there.”

She chuckled, “I have been referred to as a ghost more than once.”

He smiled, it wasn’t hard to see why. Not in a rude way, but her serenity and ability to move so silently round the grounds.

He hopped off the wall to greet her, “Shall we take a walk Princess?”

“I have a minute yes,” and then to explain herself she added, “I’m having some food brought out for me,”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Oh?” He offered her his arm.

“I haven’t eaten this evening,” she took his arm gladly.

Gaddes looked across at her a little shocked, “But it’s so late?” He was unable to conceal the concern in his voice.

She smiled fondly, “I wasn’t hungry earlier,” she lied, her stomach grumbled. She turned red and placed a hand across her stomach with her other hand, “I’m sorry how un ladylike.”

Gaddes grinned, “Ahh Eries I could never think of you as un ladylike, presides, you haven’t eaten .”

“Join me for some food?” She asked hopefully.

He nodded keenly and Eries called for one of the maids to ask for more food to be brought for him.

Gaddes could hardly believe his luck, it seemed they kept running into one another and getting away with time spent alone. He hadn’t felt hungry all day, but now with her by his side he felt he could eat anything. He realised with some fear that it was because of her, his anxiety and unease had all been surrounding her and his place in the world. With her so close it was easy to forget these worries.

They walked for a while, mostly in silence, Gaddes cursing himself, wishing there was something he could think of to say. On the other hand, it was nice to be in another’s company and not have to speak without it being awkward.

They were walking so slowly that Eries rest her head on Gaddes’ arm and moved closer into him, “So are you feeling more excited about next week now?”

Gaddes sighed, “Ehh I don’ have much of a choice do I?” He realised how ungrateful he sounded the moment he said it, “Of course it’s a great honour and…”

Eries cut him off, “It’s okay you don’t need to lie to me.” She pulled away to look at him, “I know you’re a good man Gaddes, you’re perhaps the most honourable man I’ve ever met. You’ll do what is needed of you for your Country and you’ll do it well, with heart.”

Gaddes wasn’t sure what to say to that so settled on, “Thanks, I…I won’t lie to you.” He gave a sheepish grin.

She nodded, “Good.”

A maid came rushing round the corner and gave a gracious curtsey, “The food you asked for Princess Eries, it’s ready.”

Eries dismissed the girl kindly, “Thank you, we shall be along in a minute.”

They sat side by side on an ornate bench, the table in front of them covered in all sorts of food as if they were on a picnic.

“I’m sorry it’s all very basic but…”

Gaddes cut Eries off, “Eries, don’t apologise it’s perfect.”

Gaddes wouldn’t admit it to her but he much preferred breads, cheese, soup, simple cakes and tarts compared to the rich food the court often provided. As such this was perfect. They started with the soup, Gaddes almost greedily ripping the bread apart in an animalistic manner and dipping it into the warm broth.

Eries watched him, stunned, in court she never saw anyone eat the way he did. But she passed no judgement, she wasn’t watching him in horror, just gleeful, almost childlike amusement. To see someone so pleased by such basic food warmed her.

Gaddes looked at her as he was shovelling down a large chunk of bread, he swallowed before he’d even finished chewing, feeling embarrassed and she could hear him gulp. “I apologise Princess, I appear to have forgotten myself,” he paused, “Again.”

She shook her head, picked up a bread roll and started to tear it with vigour just like he had, “Not at all, food is meant to be enjoyed.”

And whilst she would not admit to this, she thought food tasted awfully better when eaten so roughly and with her hands.

After the soup and bread they moved onto a selection of cheeses, most of them Gaddes had tried before but there was one he’d never seen before, rose in colour he turned his nose up at the smell.

“Try it,” Eries said.

He shook his head, “Thank you, but I’ll think I’ll pass.”  
“How do you know you don’t like it if you haven’t tried it?” She said as she gathered some of the creamy cheese up onto a biscuit. She sliced a grape in half and placed that on top of the cheese.

She held it out to Gaddes who immediately felt trapped, he was sure he would hate it but here she was, the Princess he was falling for offering him food with her hand. He gave a resounding sigh and leaned forward to take a bite, he found himself pleasantly surprised.

He swallowed and then nodded, “Okay you win, that was pretty delicious.”

“See,” she smiled and held the rest out to him. Instead of taking it in his hand he took the bother half of the biscuit with his mouth, her hand lingering for a moment after he moved away. She was sure she had felt his lips just brush her finger.

After they had finished with the savoury items they moved onto the selection of small cakes and tarts. Gaddes took this as an opportunity to get Eries back for making him try something, as a child he’d loved mixing sweet and savoury foods in bizarre ways, much to the disgust of his siblings.

He sliced some cheese thinly and lay it on top of a jam tart before holding it out to a horrified Eries.

“What are you doing?” She exclaimed.

“You don’t know you don’t like it unless you try it,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, “Seriously?”

He nodded and held the tart out closer to her, she couldn’t help but grin. She took a large bite out of it and as she did so some of the tart crumbled away and fell down her front.

“Crap!” Gaddes swore as the food landed on her chest, he went to brush it away and in doing so smudged the jam into her blouse. Eries swallowed the strange combination quickly, terrified she’d laugh and the food would fall from her mouth.

“Crap, crap…” Gaddes went to cover his mouth, before he could apologise Eries was laughing at him waving his hand away, “Don’t be silly and don’t fuss.”

Gaddes withdrew his hand from her immediately, feeling his cheeks burn, “Sorry Princess, gods I’m terrible at this,” Gaddes wasn’t sure what he meant by using the word ‘this’.

“No, no, I meant, you don’t need to fuss over me, not…” she broke off and took his hands in his and placed them back where they were a moment before so he could feel the racing of her heart.

“Eries,” he begun, one of his hands lifting up from her chest and cupping her cheek. He slowly moved his head forward, certain her parted lips would welcome his.

“Excuse me Princess.” Their noses bumped together, Eries virtually jumped out of her seat. Gaddes turned away and faced the floor, head in hands. He recognised the voice and knew it was too late to avoid being seen but even so, he couldn’t look.

Eries looked up to see Moleman looking sheepish, his hands fumbling in front of his chest, “I’m sorry to disturb you,” he paused, “Both…”

She shook her head and got up from the table, “Not at all what is it?”

“It’s Allen, he asked for you, he’s having some trouble getting Celena to sleep and thought you could help.”

“Of course, I’ll come right away.”

She turned back to Gaddes, “Goodnight Gaddes, and thank you for the company.”

He allowed himself to bring his head from his hands and smiled back at her, “Goodnight Princess.”

Moleman and Eries walked in silence until Moleman finally spoke, “Princess Eries you seem to be getting close to the Sergeant,” he almost flinched as the words slipped out.

“I…” Eries couldn’t even think of the words to form a decent argument, whether it was his place or not to say something.

Moleman smiled at her, “Not to worry, I promise I won’t tell a soul.”


End file.
